


Escaping the Game

by FaysFics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memory Loss, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Trans Tanaka Gundham, no beta we die like half the cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaysFics/pseuds/FaysFics
Summary: i honestly cannot remember much of what i wrote, but here it is i guess. i had motivation, and an idea.Gundham is the first one to awake from the killing game. Confused as to not only where he is, but who he is.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 6





	Escaping the Game

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, but i refuse to write gundhams way of speaking. maybe in another fic you'll find it, but not this one. also, i suck at writing in first person and this entire fic happens to be in first person. rip.

When I wake up, it takes a second for me to process things. First off, it's way too bright, like someone turned on a bunch of lights in a dark room. There’s also a really loud repetitive noise somewhere nearby. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust, but when I can finally see, it just leaves me confused. I appear to be sitting inside some sort of pod. I’m wearing an oxygen mask, which is hooked up to a machine outside of the pod. 

My limbs ache, probably from being stuck in the same position for a long period of time. I assessed my condition, making sure I was okay, when I noticed my chest. It wasn’t that obvious, since I appeared to be dressed in a baggy hospital gown, but I crossed my arm over my chest in an attempt to hide it anyways. I would rather people not know all of my secrets.

Speaking of people… I gazed around the room I was in, not sure what I was expecting to see. There appeared to be fourteen other pods around the perimeter of the room, all of them identical to the one I was in. I could vaguely make out the silhouettes of people laying inside.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted by the whooshing of an automatic door opening. There were two people, both in black suits, walking towards the open pod I was sitting in. I held my arm closer to my chest, hoping they wouldn’t notice. 

One of them walked over to the machine next to my pod and flipped a switch. The beeping noises stopped soon after. The other person pulled out an office chair from a desk in the center of the room and moved it so it was next to my pod. They sat down and started to talk to me.

“Hey,” They said in a reassuring voice, “You’re probably a bit scared and confused right now, but i’m afraid I have to ask you a few questions.” They seemed to be just as upset about this situation as I was. I nodded, and they continued.

“Okay, so first off, my name is Makoto. Makoto Naegi.” They- No, Makoto, introduced himself before continuing. “It’s okay if you can’t answer any of these questions, but please, try your best.” His voice sounded trustworthy.

“Do you remember anything about yourself? Name, age, anything. Even the town you grew up in.” Makoto gave me some time to think.

And think I did, but no matter how much time I was given, or how hard I tried, I just came up empty handed. My mind was just an empty chasm. I tried to respond to Makoto, but my throat was dry and my voice wouldn’t come out, so I shook my head instead.

“If you can’t remember anything right now, that’s fine.” He continued onto the next question. “Do you know anything about The Tragedy?” 

As soon as he mentioned ‘The Tragedy’ I immediately remembered something. It wasn’t really a concrete memory, it was more of a feeling. I had to strain my lungs to say anything, but I knew it was important.

“I remember… D-despair?” As soon as he heard that, Makoto continued speaking.

“I think that’s all we need to ask for now.” Makoto pushed his chair back towards the center of the room before looking back at me, “Do you think you can walk?”

I nodded at him. Moving my legs only caused a dull ache, so walking wouldn’t be that difficult. Plus, I wouldn’t have to move my arm much.

Makoto and the other person, who introduced himself as Byakuya Togami, lead me to a room. Apparently it was my room now. It appeared to be pretty simple. Just a bed and desk, with a closet and an attached bathroom.

“Byakuya and I have to go for a bit. I’ll be back later though. Why don’t you get a change of clothes in the meantime?” Makoto suggested, before closing the door behind him.

I wandered over to the closet, seeing what it had to offer. There were some t-shirts, mostly white but some had a variety of color. There was also an assortment of shorts and pants, and in the back of the closet were a few jackets and sweaters.

I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, with a large blue sweater. There was a mirror in the bathroom, so I decided to see what I looked like, not having any memory of my appearance. 

I have long black hair with a few white streaks that reaches my shoulders. My eyes are grey, and my skin is really pale. I don’t know how long I was in that pod, but it must have been a while. My appearance is generally okay. The only thing that really irked me was my chest. Even with a sweater on, it was noticeable. I’m honestly surprised Makoto and Byakuya didn’t say anything about it.

Speaking of Makoto, based on what he told me earlier, he was probably the one knocking on my door. I walked over and opened it, my arm once again covering my chest. Makoto was holding a bag, which he sat down on my desk before sitting on my bed. I opened the bag.

Inside, there were a bunch of files and papers, a tablet, and a binder. I looked over at Makoto, and he smiled back at me. I immediately ran over to the bathroom to put it on, it fit perfectly. When I got out of the bathroom, Makoto was still sitting on my bed. 

“It fits?” he asked, and I nodded.

“H-how did you… Know?” I questioned him, my voice still struggling to get out.

“Well, you looked pretty uncomfortable, and uh, your file kind of mentions it as well. It’s in the bag, by the way” Makoto looked around the room nervously, “Plus, i’m uh… I’m the same.”

That made sense, “Thanks.” Makoto nodded and went back to reading the book he had brought with him. I decided to check out my file next, since he had mentioned it. It didn’t have much, just some pretty basic information about me.

My name is Gundham Tanaka. I’m almost nineteen. This file lists me as a woman, but it’s wrong. I’m a man. Apparently, I’m the Ultimate Animal Breeder. I used to go to a prestigious high school called Hopes Peak Academy. My file calls me a ‘Remnant of Despair’. I don’t know what that means, but I’ll ask Makoto about it later. 

After I finish reading my file, I turn on the tablet that was in the bag. It doesn’t have a lot on it, just two apps. One labeled ‘schedule’ and another labeled ‘messages’. Makoto informs me that the messages app only has three contacts on it for now. One is his, and the other two are Byakuya’s and some girl named Kyoko’s.

The schedule app has nothing right now. Apparently it will have something on it in about a week. For now, I'm just supposed to settle in to living here. Where ‘here’ is, I don’t exactly know. That’s another thing I'll have to ask Makoto. 

Right now, i'm pretty content with the peacefulness that comes with talking to Makoto. He’s really nice and understanding. Maybe one day, once my memories return, I can be like him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you can, i live off of validation and attention


End file.
